nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Bodi/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2018 computer-animated action-adventure comedy fantasy science-fiction martial arts film, Samurai Bodi. Part 1: Prologue (Shows Summit Premiere logo) (Shows H. Brothers logo) (Shows Toho logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) (Shows Mandoo Pictures logo) (Shows Eracme Entertainment logo) (Shows Dream Factory Group logo) (Shows Reel FX Animation Studios logo) Text: Summit Entertainment presents Text: In association with Toho and Reel FX Animation Studios Text: A Huayi Brothers Media Corp. and Mandoo Pictures Production Text: In association with NicThic Productions, Eracme Entertainment, and Dream Factory Group (The film's title appears at the back, and after 5 seconds, it fades to black. After a 2-second wait, the screen fades to the outer space background many years ago. An explosion occurred in the outer space, spawning and forming the black mass. The black mass was wandering around in space, looking for something to destroy.) Text: Many years ago... (While the black mass was wandering around in space, the three gods, Odin, Ra, and Rama, who are the three prime deities, arrived to exterminate the mass. They attacked the black mass and destroyed it. Unfortunately, it wasn't destroyed completely, when a small fragment of the black mass drifted away through space for an untold amount of time, until it eventually and violently crashed on Earth during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. Over eons, the fragment evolved into an ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounding a tar-like pit at its center that devoured any living thing that dared enter. Eventually, the forest grew large rapidly. The forest grew so large that Khampa decided to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by a Buddhist monk, Khampa and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving only Khampa himself as the only survivor.) Khampa: Oh no! Now I'm the only one left. I should keep on walking... until I find the black lake in the center of this forest. (So, Khampa continued walking on his own. Once he arrived at the black lake in the forest's center, Khampa doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of galvanizing the evil mass into a humanoid form, giving it intelligence, sentience, and shape-shifting abilities. The evil proclaimed it's name to be Linnuku.) Linnuku: Uh... where am I? Khampa: You're in the center of the forest that grew large rapidly. Linnuku: Ah, yes. This is my forest, and I would like to thank you, foolish samurai lord, for inadvertently helping me and turning me into a wolf-like humanoid. Now, with my shape-shifting abilities, I'm going to attack you. Khampa: Very well, then. (takes out his katana) I accept your challenge. (Khampa attacked Linnuku, but with nothing more than his mundane, mortal weapons, he could inflict no harm upon the being. Khampa was confused while Linnuku feels bored.) Khampa: Huh? What happened? Linnuku: You call that a fight? (laughs at Khampa) Ha ha ha! You fool! Khampa: (gets annoyed) Did you just call me a fool? Linnuku: Yes, I did... fool! Khampa: Hey! If you call me a fool one more time, I'm going to attack you again. Linnuku: Ugh! Shut up! (Khampa got squashed by Linnuku's palm and was easily defeated by Linnuku. He then strapped Khampa to the side of a tree so that he could watch as Linnuku would destroy his home and his village at Snow Mountain and kill his people there, including the sheep.) Linnuku: Now you stay there and watch as I will destroy your home and your village and kill your people, including the sheep. (However, the Deities, sensing the good in Khampa the Samurai Lord, summoned him to them. Taking the good inside him, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted sword that was capable of harming Linnuku. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Khampa plunged into battle against Linnuku.) Khampa: Alright, Linnuku, you have annoyed me and insulted me... for the last time. Now, I'm going to attack you... again. (So Khampa attacked Linnuku with his Deadly Mastiff Paw, but then, Linnuku attacked Khampa back by punching him with his fist, and the two fight each other. In the end, Khampa was victorious and proceeded to seal him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree.) Linnuku: Grrrr! Khampa! You won't get away with this! I will return soon... and someday, if I return, you will be sorry. (After Linnuku said his last words, he was sealed away in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree. Khampa left the forest and started heading home. He finally arrived at his house in Snow Mountain to see Khari in bed with her newborn son Bodi. Khari gave birth to Bodi while his father Khampa was fighting Linnuku. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Aku would indeed one day return, Khampa, Khari, and Fleetwood Yak hatched a plan, and orchestrated the events that would set Bodi on his eventual years of training. The camera zooms out to reveal the entire village in Snow Mountain. The camera pans down to the sheep living their daily lives at the village in Snow Mountain. Suddenly, Fleetwood Yak appeared coming out of his house.) Fleetwood Yak: Oh! Hello there. I didn't see you. I am Fleetwood Yak, one of the residents living in the village of Snow Mountain, and I'm here... to tell you a story, a story of a young prince named Bodi living in Snow Mountain, whose father Khampa received a magic katana used to defeat and imprison the supernatural shape-shifting wolf named Linnuku. He was created as an offspring from a black mass floating around in the outer space. However, as the black mass was destroyed by the three gods, who are the three prime deities named Odin, Ra, and Rama respectively, a small fragment of black mass drifted away through space for an untold amount of time, until it eventually and violently crashed on Earth during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that the fragment of the black mass was the very object that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs although the crash occurred in prehistoric Japan as opposed to the Yucatan peninsula by a massive asteroid. Over eons, the fragment rapidly evolved into an ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounding a tar-like pit at its center that devoured any living thing that dared enter. Follow me. (Fleetwood Yak enters the observatory and he uses the telescope to look at the ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes where Linnuku lives. He then turns to the audience.) Fleetwood Yak: You see, that is where Linnuku lives. The forest grew so large, so much so, that Khampa decided to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by a Buddhist monk, Khampa and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving only Khampa himself as the only survivor. But... Khampa has not given up his journey yet, as he continued walking on his own. Once he arrived at the black lake in the center of the ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, Khampa doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of galvanizing the evil mass into a humanoid form, giving it intelligence, sentience, and shape-shifting abilities. The evil proclaimed it's name to be Linnuku, and thanked Khampa for inadvertently helping him. Khampa attacked Linnuku, but with nothing more than his mundane, mortal weapons, he could inflict no harm upon the being. So, Linnuku easily defeated Khampa and strapped him to the side of a tree so that he could watch as Linnuku would destroy his home and his village in Snow Mountain and kill his people, including the sheep. However, the Deities, sensing the good in Khampa the Samurai Lord, summoned him to them. Taking the good inside him, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted sword that was capable of harming Linnuku. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Khampa plunged into battle against Linnuku. In fact, he didn't even count on Khampa's secret weapon, Deadly Mastiff Paw. He used it to defeat Linnuku, and in the end, Khampa was victorious and proceeded to seal him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree. As he was sealed away, Linnuku vowed he would one day return. Linnuku was whooped so bad, we were all sure he was gone for good. During the battle, Khampa's wife Khari gave birth to a son. Now, you already know who their son is, and we already know that his name was Bodi. In fact, we already know the beginning of the story at the very beginning of the film after the opening logos. But, determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Linnuku would indeed one day return, me, Khampa, and Khari hatched a plan, and orchestrated the events that would set Bodi on his eventual years of training. (But then, Bodi stopped by to talk to Fleetwood Yak. He was trying to tell Fleetwood Yak that he is ready to go on the adventure with Darma and Germur.) Bodi: Hello, Fleetwood. How are you doing? Fleetwood Yak: I'm doing good. I was just telling the audience the origin story of Aku. Are you going somewhere? Bodi: Yep, I'm ready to go on the adventure to do some training. My dad tried to train me of how to use the Deadly Mastiff Paw, but I failed. Plus, I'm traveling with Darma and Germur, just to make sure I won't be traveling alone. Fleetwood Yak: Oh, yes! Now I remember. Well, good luck. Bodi: Okay then, I gotta go start packing. See you later, Fleetwood. Fleetwood Yak: (looks at the camera and chuckles) You and me will check in later, huh? Part 2: Linnuku's Return/Traveling Around the World to Learn/Defeating Linnuku's Minions/Bodi Gets Sent to the Future (The scene fades to the jagged black tree that is standing in the devastated wasteland. The moon in the sky was orbiting around the Earth, but as the moon blocks the sun, a solar eclipse occurred. The sun's ultraviolet ray came down to the Earth as they hit the tree.) Text: Present Day (The eclipse has a strange effect on what appears to be a warped dead tree in the middle of a wasteland. The tree springs out of the ground and grows taller when the tree collapsed, releasing Linnuku after being imprisoned for 25 years. The moon moved out of the sun's way and the sky goes back to normal. Linnuku was free from his imprisonment inside the tree and he turns around to look at the camera.) Linnuku: I... am... free! Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days long passed. Now to have my revenge on that Khampa fool! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The scene fades to Bodi in his room, packing his suitcase for an adventure around the world. Khampa and Khari came to Bodi's bedroom.) Khampa: I've heard that you're going on an adventure around the world with Darma and Germur, so you can learn some new fighting moves and improve your fighting skills. Khari: Your father is right, Bodi. You will go and visit some different countries and meet different people. Well, I hope you have fun on the adventure with your friends. Good luck. Khampa: We will miss you when you'll be gone. (Bodi finished packing his suitcase and his guitar and he walked downstairs and went outside the house. Darma and Germur are waiting for Bodi.) Bodi: Oh! Hey, Darma. Darma: Hi, Bodi. Germur: Hey. Bodi: I'm ready to go on the adventure around the world with you guys, so I can learn some new fighting moves and improve my fighting skills. I'm going to be just like my father. Darma: Okay then, let's go. (Bodi, Darma, and Germur get inside the van. Darma is driving the van while Bodi sits at the front, next to Darma, and Germur sits at the back of the van. Khampa and Khari are watching Bodi and his friends leave for the adventure around the world. The van drove away.) Khampa: I hope Bodi returns soon. What do you think, Khari? Khari: Yeah, I think so too. (Bodi, Darma, and Germur are travelling in their van from the village in Snow Mountain to the valleys in Tibet, China. Along the way, Bodi teaches Darma and Germur about astrology. As the van exits Tibet, Bodi learned more about astrology and was taught by Darma how to navigate via the stars. The van takes Bodi to Arabia where a sheikh taught him to ride horses. From there, Bodi, Darma, and Germur drove to Africa where Bodi was left with a tribe of bushmen who taught the art of fighting with a staff. After reaching proficiency, Bodi, Darma, and Germur drove to Egypt where Bodi was educated by their best scholars. Eventually, Bodi, Darma, and Germur drove to Greece, where Bodi learned the art of wrestling followed by a trip to England where Bodi, Darma, and Germur met Robin Hood, an English bandit who trained Bodi on how to use a bow and arrow. Robin Hood also helped Bodi hone his senses. Bodi, Darma, and Germur then traveled to Norway on a viking boat working as the members of the Viking crew. They later traveled in their van to Russia where Bodi was trained in the art of axe throwing and, later on, they drove to Mongolia where Bodi was taught combat on horseback. Bodi, Darma, and Germur traveled to Japan on an airliner where an eyepatch-wearing Japanese boy Kubo taught Bodi how to magically manipulate any object, including origami, with music from his shamisen. Bodi later uses his own guitar to magically manipulate a katana with the guitar's music, much to Kubo's amazement. Bodi, Darma, and Germur traveled to the United States of America on an airliner where an American army general taught Bodi the art of American guerilla warfare. Finally, when Bodi, Darma, and Germur traveled back to China on an airliner, they drove to their final stop as Bodi's final training took him to a shaolin temple where he learned their discipline and martial arts. After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Bodi, Darma, and Germur returned to the village in Snow Mountain. They got out of the van as Germur waved goodbye to Bodi and Darma, and as Germur drove away with his van, Bodi and Darma entered the temple where Khampa and Khari are both hiding in. Later on, Bodi was given the magic katana Khampa used to seal Aku along with his signature gi. Bodi trains with the sword before he is ready to return home and free his people. Meanwhile, the villagers from Snow Mountain are enslaved. The countryside is riddled with likenesses of Linnuku, and Fleetwood Yak, like everyone else, has been put to work in the mines, though he is being tormented by Linnuku's evil minion wolves far more than anyone else. Fleetwood Yak was seen pulling a cart full of heavy concrete bricks.) Linnuku's Minion #1: Break! (Fleetwood Yak stopped as he took a breather from pulling the concrete brick cart. A sheep fills up a bucket of water from the well and he brings it to Fleetwood Yak.) Sheep with a Bucket of Water: Here's some water, sir. (The minion whipped the sheep who let go of the bucket and spilled the water into the ground. He grabbed the sheep by the neck and tells him not to bring water to Fleetwood Yak when he only takes a rest.) Linnuku's Minion #1: No water for him! Now get back to work! Sheep with a Bucket of Water: I'm sorry, Fleetwood. I thought you needed water. Linnuku's Minion #1: Well, yeah, but he doesn't need it right now. He's only taking a rest. Now get back to work, slave! Sheep with a Bucket of Water: Yes, master! (The sheep runs away to get back to work. Fleetwood Yak saw a puddle of clean water on the ground as he saw a reflection of himself. He puts the water from the puddle in his hands and he was about to wash his face and eyes.) Linnuku's Minion #1: I said... no water! (Before Fleetwood Yak was about to be whipped by the slave master, Bodi arrived and grabbed the end of the whip. He snached it away from the slave master who then fell down. Fleetwood Yak proceeds to wash his face anyway so that he can see.) Fleetwood Yak: Well, well. Would you look at that? Bodi has returned. (The minions surround Bodi who stood very still) Linnuku's Minion #2: Insubordinate fool. No one attacks Linnuku's minions. Destroy him! (Bodi takes out his guitar and plays it to summon his katana) Bodi: Kevin the Katana! I'm summoning you because I need your help attacking Linnuku's minions. (Kevin the Katana was summoned by Bodi with his guitar, and together, they attacked and killed Linnuku's minions. Their bodies disappeared, leaving the clothes behind. Bodi easily defeats them, with the help from his main weapon and best friend Kevin the Katana, and they both freed Fleetwood Yak from his shackles. He looked up and saw Bodi.) Fleetwood Yak: Bodi? (Bodi puts away his katana and his guitar, and he helps Fleetwood Yak up) Bodi: Fleetwood! What happened to our land? What happened to Snow Mountain? Fleetwood Yak: Bodi, it has been many years since that fateful day that Linnuku returned from his imprisonment. We have become enslaved to unearth the riches of our land so that Linnuku can strengthen his powers and begin to take over the world. (The scene fades to Linnuku laughing evilly before fading back to Bodi and Fleetwood Yak. They were worried that, once he strengthens his powers, he will soon take over the world.) Bodi: Do not worry, Fleetwood. For with the power of this sword, I will vanquish Linnuku, sending him back into the pit of hate from which he came. Fleetwood Yak: Um, Bodi, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Bodi: Oh! Okay then, nevermind. Fleetwood Yak: I thought once like you, but the sword is only a tool. What power has it compared to the hand that wields it? Evil is clever, and deception is its most powerful weapon. (Bodi takes out his katana and looks at it. The katana grows its face, becoming Kevin the Katana.) Kevin the Katana: You've heard him! I am your sword, so let me guide you to your fate. (Bodi looks at Fleetwood Yak as Kevin the Katana turns back into an inanimate katana. He then looks down at his katana.) Fleetwood Yak: I think your sword Kevin has the point. Let the sword guide you to your fate, but let your mind set free the path to your destiny. (Bodi gets on his horse with Darma riding behind him) Bodi: (to Darma) Oh! Hey, Darma. (to Fleetwood Yak) Don't worry, Fleetwood Yak. I will not fail you, or my parents. I'll be back. (Bodi rode away with Darma as Fleetwood Yak watched him leave the mines) Fleetwood Yak: Be wary, Bodi, for evil finds a way. (A few hours later, Bodi and Darma arrived at Linnuku's tower. Bodi gets off the horse Darma was riding on.) Bodi: Darma, you stay here. I'm going to find Linnuku and attack him. I'll be right back. Darma: Well, okay. But if you have any trouble, just call me, and I will help you. Good luck out there, Bodi. You'll be needing it. (Darma rides away with Bodi's horse while Bodi walks on a sidewalk through the mist of demons) Bodi: The mist is full of demons. Linnuku is near. (Thankfully, he reached the front entrance of Linnuku's tower. He enters the tower through the front entrance and shouts out the name of Linnuku.) Bodi: LINNUKU! (Bodi waited for Linnuku to come out, but then, he did. Linnuku rises from within his lair and meets Bodi) Linnuku: Who dares to summon the master of masters? The deliverer of darkness? The shogun of sorrow, Linnuku? Bodi: I did! My name... is Bodi, and I am the lost son of the land in Snow Mountain that you have pillaged. I am here to reclaim it... (takes out his katana) for my people, for my friends, for my parents, for my family, for my birthright. Linnuku: (laughs) Ha ha ha! Fool! No mortal can hurt the great Aku. (However, Linnuku was wrong. Bodi cuts him with the sword.) Linnuku: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ouch! (remembering and recognizing the katana and Bodi's blood) That sword. I remember that blade. I recognize your blood. You are the son of the fool who imprisoned me those many years ago. No matter. Neither he nor the sword had the power to slay me forever. And neither do you. (With those words, Linnuku decides to battle Bodi and shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Linnuku attacks Bodi with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm Bodi's back. But soon enough, Bodi manages to cut Linnuku, forcing him to shapeshift into a scorpion.) Bodi: No matter what form you take, Linnuku, you will never defeat the side of righteousness. Linnuku: Says who? Bodi: Says I. Linnuku: Hmmm, okay. That make sense. (Linnuku continues to attack with his pincers and stingers, but is cut down by Bodi once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of his lair. Linnuku then emerges in the form of an octopus. He tries to attack with his tentacles, but Bodi cuts Linnuku's tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Linnuku then shapeshifts into the form of a goat and charges at Bodi, who dodges and cuts Linnuku in half, forcing him to shapeshift into a bird.) Bodi: Now, demon, with the blessings of righteousness and the power of the sacred blade, I cast thee back to the vile pit from which you came. (Bodi then prepares to finish Linnuku and throws his sword into the air, piercing Linnuku and trapping him within the sword. Bodi then forces Linnuku onto the floor with his power diminished. Linnuku is reduced into a shadow that lies defeated before Bodi.) More coming soon!